fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The City: End of an Era
The City: End of and Era is a 2020 American film, based on the cancelled series hit, The City: Houston. It stars Damian, Ivan, Bianca, Tony, Joshua, and Arman. The rest of the fellow characters that appeared on the series decided to not be part of the film. It is slated for a release on August 21, 2020. Plot It is now in the winter season in Houston, and the gang was getting tired of the bitter cold that they were suffering from. That was when Damian came with the idea of taking them to Hawaii. Once they arrived there, they felt like they were in a summer paradise. Not too long after they arrive, Damian begins to feel haunted by the nightmares of his marijuana taking back from 2013. Joshua, Damian's husband, checked up on him to see if he was alright, and Damian said he was fine. Later that night, the gang went to a Hawaiian festival to have some fun in their systems. While everyone else was having a great time, Damian was still distracted from the time when he used marijuana six years before. Before long, Damian disappeared from the party and suddenly left Hawaii to go to Mexico City, where Ivan lives. As soon as the gang come back from the festival, they discover that Damian is not in sight. Even Tony finds a note that says that Damian left Hawaii and went to Mexico City. Ivan thinks he know why Damian left in the first place: because to seek marijuana, since Damian took marijuana six years ago. With no other choice, Tony, Joshua, Bianca, Ivan, and Arman too leave Hawaii to search for Damian. Now at Mexico City, Damian finds a lot of marijuana, and even some cocaine. Once he starts taking both of them, Damian begins to lose the sight of his life. He went all day long taking marijuana and cocaine. Meanwhile, while Tony, Ivan, and Joshua try to search for Damian, Bianca and Arman go to a local church to say their prayers and hope for Damian to be found and survive. Now darkness was approaching. and Tony, Ivan and Joshua needed to find Damian quick before something else happens to him. They go to one last location, a recently-closed down factory. Tony thinks he is probably being set up like three years ago, when Damian was killed by being crushed by a defunct factory. Moments later, they hear a huge explosion right near another factory, and it was in flames. Ivan heads for the burning factory and finds Damian, laying on the ground, unconscious. Ivan takes the body and has him get to the nearest hospital. Tony then reveals to Bianca and Arman that Damian was found in a factory that exploded into flames, unconscious. Once everyone is at the hospital, Joshua talks to a doctor to see whether Damian will make it. Everyone then comes to know that Damian was taking marijuana and cocaine at the same time. With no chances of survival, Damian was pronounced dead, breaking everybody's hearts. A funeral was held for him at Houston four days later. To say goodbye to Damian forever, Tony, Bianca, Joshua, Ivan and Arman all say their final words to him, reminding him that they will miss, adore, and love him to the dearest of their hearts. After the funeral service, Bianca, Tony, Joshua, and Arman all move to Los Angeles, while Ivan went back home to Mexico City to become the head president of The Drug Prevention Foundation. In the end, a black title screen reads, We hope you enjoyed 11 seasons of The City. As you might have heard, The City was cancelled following the end of the eleventh season. The show's successor, LAX, will begin airing in 2021. Cast *Damian Jackson *Ivan Perez *Bianca Ariza *Tony Batiste *Joshua Galdamez *Arman Khondker Category:Movies